Jonothon Starsmore (Earth-616)
; formerly ; ; ; | Relatives = Apocalypse (ancestor); Jack Starsmore (ancestor); Blink (distant cousin); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Jean Grey School for Higher Learning, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York; formerly Utopia, San Francisco Bay, California; New Warriors HQ; Xavier Institute for Higher Learning, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York; Massachusetts Academy, Snow Valley, Massachusetts | Gender = Male | Height = 5'9" | Weight = 140 lbs (64 kg) | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Missing half his face and most of his chest. | CharRef = | Citizenship = British | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = United Kingdom | Creators = Scott Lobdell; Chris Bachalo | First = Generation X #1 | HistoryText = Early Years Jonothon Evan Starsmore ("Jono" to his friends) is a native of London and was a mutant who possessed a furnace of psionic energy in his chest. This power first manifested in an explosion that destroyed much of his chest and lower face and crippled his then-girlfriend Gayle Edgerton. As a result of his disfigurement, Chamber could only speak via telepathy. He did not eat, drink, or breathe. Either the psionic energy sustained him without needing his vital organs, or his body was merely a shell, and he was actually made up of psionic energy. This is further supported by the fact that Chamber was immune to the "Death Factor" of Omega Red, meaning that he was not sustained by "life force". The primary manifestation of his power was his ability to fire powerful blasts of psychokinetic force. Chamber was potentially one of the most powerful mutants to walk the earthmost notably the scale of his mutagenic aura as seen by Emplate in Generation X #1, also at times when he was seen to 'cut loose' (with his abilities) but his emotional issues apparently prevented him from significantly exploring this potential. His disfigurement also left Chamber sullen and angry and his teammates often found him difficult to get along with. Generation X Shortly after his mutant powers manifested, Jonothon accepted an invitation to join Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. At the airport, he was attacked by Emplate, a vicious evil mutant who fed on mutant genetic material to survive, and the fledgling team of Generation X (M, Husk, Synch, Skin, and Jubilee) arrived to fight Emplate off. Shortly after, Chamber convinced the crazed Penance to stop attacking the team, as he could sympathize with her freakish appearance; she came to live with the team. Emplate captured Chamber with Gayle's help, and then imprisoned both of them. Gayle blamed Jono for ruining her life, but the two managed to get over the pain after the rest of Generation X freed them. Chamber later became romantically involved with Husk, although their relationship was awkward and strained, and was terminated on more than one occasion. Chamber grew even more depressed when he saw that Synch, who could duplicate a nearby mutant's powers, was more proficient with Chamber's own powers than Chamber himself was. When the school was outed as harboring mutant students, an anti-mutant group attacked the school. After Synch was killed preventing a bomb from killing nearby human students, the Generation X kids felt that their training was over, and they had to use their powers to help humanity. X-Men When the students moved on from the Massachusetts Academy of Higher Learning, Jono was offered a position with the X-Men. He declined however and returned to London, where he hooked up with pop star Sugar Kane, creating a publicity blitz for the singer, but Chamber ditched her after she told him she was using him for her image and joined the X-Men. As an X-Man, Chamber investigated the apparent murders of mutant students at Empire State University. He got to know a reptilian mutant, Amber, who was the only mutant student to remain at ESU when they shut down their mutant program. Returning to the X-Men, Chamber saw Husk in the arms of Archangel. He attacked Archangel and left; he destroyed a bar with his mutant powers, and the X-Men turned him over to the police. While in prison, locked in a power-dampening helmet, Chamber received a visit from Brent Jackson, who offered him an invitation to join the Weapon X program. He accepted, though in reality he infiltrated the group on behalf of the X-Men. Weapon X restored his damaged body, but in the end, there was a rebellion in Neverland. Chamber made sure to help as many of his fellow mutants as he could, but this happened during M-Day. Chamber, like many of the mutants in Neverland and those being held by Weapon X, lost his powers. His new device that held his mutation at hold got destroyed, leaving a gaping hole in his chest and no jaw. Probably due to his psy-powers replacing most of his lungs and heart, Cyclops was sure to see if Chamber had lost his powers. When they found out, Beast made a machine to keep him alive and Cyclops left him to be cared for at a hospital on life support while things cooled down at the mansion. He was moved to England by members of Clan Akkaba, descendants of Apocalypse, who used the blood of Apocalypse to heal the hole in his chest that had existed since his powers first manifested. He was also revealed as a fellow descendant of Apocalypse and told that his powers would eventually return. He also now bears a resemblance to Apocalypse. New Warriors While he was leaving the Clan who did nothing to try to stop him, he met the new Excalibur team who offered him to join, but Jono said that he had had it with the X-Men and he just wanted to live his own life. After that, he moved to New York, where former teammate and former mutant Jubilee asked him to join the New Warriors in hopes of fighting crime outside the constraints of the Registration Act. Joining the team saved his life as he had recently become suicidal following his transformation. He was given a choice of several technological devices that would replace his lost powers. Choosing a vocal harness similar to Songbird's (after the explosive nature of his mutant powers, and his new connection to Apocalypse, he wanted powers that could create instead of destroy), he could emit a sonic scream (and several similar sound-based powers) along with the ability to harness his voice into the creation of hard-light objects. Repowered and Rejoined the X-Men After the events of Age of X Jono was re-powered and returned to his old appearance. He was said to be taking the return of his power (and subsequent loss of his chest and lower face) very hard. He stayed on Utopia and joined the X-Men. | Powers = Psionic Biokinesis: Chamber was a mutant who was naturally composed of pure psionic energy. In truth his physical body was just a shell for what he truly was. The initial emergence of his powers blew a hole in his chest and lower face, completely incinerating most of his internal organs. Because of this, Chamber no longer needed to eat, drink, or breathe. Oddly enough, Chamber's blood did continue to flow through his extremities, as if propelled by a churning engine of psionic flame itself. However, he was sustained solely by the psionic flame that raged within his body. If it were somehow snuffed out, he would most likely have died. But then, he might argue that he already died once, and came back, so his reaction to a disruption of his mutant abilities may still have been unclear. As his flames were actually psionic in nature, and didn't rely on some form of fuel to continue to burn, they didn't seem to be affected by conditions that would be adverse to actual flame (ie. lack of oxygen, water, etc.) *''Biokinetic Flame:'' Chamber constantly created and unleashed psionic charges of energy that could strike with concussive force, act as generic flame, or cause inanimate objects to explode violently, by forcefully disrupting molecular bonds. It seemed Jono couldn't actively affect molecules containing Carbon in that same explosive manner, but those molecules were still very vulnerable to a direct hit with his biokinetic flame. It was shown that if chamber realized his full potential he could in fact rebuild his broken body or use his blasts in a number of ways, such as flying. Though lack of any real control over his power prevented that. *''Projection Telepathy:'' Basically, he was a radio that could send out signals, but not receive them. Chamber couldn't read minds, probe thoughts, or see things that lied outside his line of sight. He could, however, use his abilities to 'speak' inside the minds of those near him. He could also create psionic illusions. For the most part, these projections were unfocused, and anyone within physical hearing (or viewing) range would be affected. Chamber was beginning to learn limited control over this, however, and was sometimes able to limit who heard and saw what he was projecting. Physical obstructions didn't affect these projections as they would real sounds and images. For instance, a person on the opposite side of a soundproof wall would still be able to hear him, as long as she was close enough. *''Psionic Blasts:'' He could project psionic force bolts which had no physical effects but which could affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and could even kill an adversary. It was once suggested that Starsmore's physical form disintegrated a little more with each use of his power. The full range, extent, and nature of Starsmore's psychic abilities are unrevealed. Because of the large infusion of Apocalypse's blood, Jonothon may or may not have the other powers of Clan Akkaba such as enhanced strength and durability, as well as the ability to reshape his limbs into weapons. Sonic powers (possibly formerly): Jonothon, as Decibel, uses advanced technology create to sound-based energy powers of an unknown degree. He's been shown flying, creating individual force fields around multiple targets (four shown), creating energy constructs (a giant wall and a back hoe) as well as two different types of energy blasts, one from his mouth and another from his hands. | Abilities = | Strength = Chamber used to possess the normal human strength of a man his age, height, and build who engages in moderate regular exercise, but his new strength level is unknown. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * In the first Generation X novel he was able to fly by using a special device that harnessed his psionic energy. This device was omitted when the novel was adapted into the . | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Telepaths Category:Illusionists Category:Acoustikinesis Category:Force Field Category:Flight Category:Self Sustenance Category:Lockpicking Category:Utopians Category:Repowered Mutants Category:Jean Grey School faculty